freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 179
Illusion I is the one-hundred and seventy-ninth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fourth chapter in Volume 26, and the fifth chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis As Su-Na Lee duels Isuzu Sawatari in order to protect Gengo Aoi, the latter explains the true nature of Illusion Turn to Scarlett Ohara and Amelia Evans. Summary Having been fully rejuvenated thanks to the Legendary Stigmata System, Su-Na prepares to battle her old rival, Isuzu Sawatari. Nearby, Gengo voices his surprise that Su-Na was able to handle the Legendary System so easily, considering that it is a near perfect replica of Maria's Stigma. A smirking Scarlett comments on Gengo's uncharacteristically prominent worry for Su-Na, and subtly ponders if Sawatari's earlier assessment of their relationship was closer to the truth than she knew. Gengo ignores the inquiry and instead notes that this is the first time ever that a Legendary Stigma possessing so much of the purity of Maria's is being deployed, not to mention into combat. He admits the situation is enough to make even him worry. Scarlett confidently tells Gengo not to worry, as a Legendary Stigma of such power is being used by the most powerful active-duty Pandora. She assures him that failure is next to impossible. Gengo uneasily hopes she is correct. Isuzu recovers quickly and attempts to maintain the psychological advantage by claiming that since the Legendary Stigmata System has never been tested before, Gengo intends to merely use Su-Na and then throw her away when she is crushed. Su-Na is completely unaffected and instead declares that Isuzu is the one who will be crushed. Enraged, Isuzu goes on the attack with the speed of a Tachyon Accel. Upon connecting with Su-Na, the Buster strikes nothing but an after-image shocking Scarlett, Amelia, and especially Gengo. Su-Na herself is caught off-guard by her own movements, as she had intended to use a simple Accel Turn to evade. Unbalanced, Su-Na is nearly hit by Isuzu's next attack, but disappears again. Gengo explains that Su-Na's movements are neither Accel nor Tempest, but the infamous Illusion Turn. He proceeds to explain that Illusion Turn is an Omnidirectional Existence and the precursor to modern day High End Skills. It allows the user to hop across the many dimensions that exist within their own by sending their consciousness across dimensions, essentially allowing the user to teleport. When Scarlett claims that such an ability defies all the laws of physics, Gengo admits to lacking even a rudimentary understanding of the mechanics of Illusion Turn. All he knows for sure is that both Maria Lancelot and Chiffon Aoi, and now Su-Na as well, could utilize this ability. Having listened to his explanation, Isuzu declares that she is tired of listening to him speak and dashes forward to attack, promising to kill both Gengo and Scarlett. Gengo states that the battle is over, as Su-Na deals a heavy blow to Isuzu, knocking her clear off her feet thanks to the ultimate strength of Illusion Turn, its ability to attack from any direction and at any time. Events Notes *The Legendary Stigmata System allows Su-Na to perform the Illusion Turn. *Gengo Aoi reveals the fundamental mechanics behind all three High End Skills. *Isuzu is beaten down by Su-Na's new powers. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters